This application claims the priority of DE 198 19 697.0-24, filed May 2, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In automobile construction, it is frequently desirable to provide flat structural members, such as rear lids or engine hoods, as cast metal or plastic parts. As a result, weight can be saved in contrast to the use of conventional sheet metal parts. However, it is a problem in this case that flow marks and surface irregularities occur because of the material flow during the casting process. In addition, the varying solidification of the materials in the case of fluctuating wall thicknesses as well as with respect to possibly provided ribbings, results in considerable sink marks. Up to now, this surface unevennesses on flat structural members had to be removed, usually manually, in a cutting manner.
German Patent Document DE 43 23 178 A1 discloses a supporting vehicle body part made of aluminum and constructed as a cast part. The cast part provides supporting functions and absorbs introduced forces, in which case the vehicle body part is permanently connected with aluminum sheets. Here, the vehicle body part has a massive ribbing made of aluminum which is constructed as a diecast part. In this case, the ribbings have an essentially three-dimensional construction so that the considerations on which the present invention is based, specifically the disadvantages caused by flow marks and surface irregularities occurring during the casting of the metal parts, play no role.
German Patent Document DE 35 28 118 A1 discloses a vehicle body part for motor vehicles, particularly an engine hood, to obtain a construction which is modified with respect to a serial product.
For this purpose, it is contemplated to use the serial product as a support for a plastic part which determines the modified shape, particularly made of a fiber-reinforced material and is connected with the serial product, preferably glued to it. In this case, the plastic part can be connected with the serial part at least on its circumference. The difficulties, on which the present invention is based, which occur in the case of flat cast metal parts, play no role in the case of such an arrangement.
Finally, it is known from German Patent Document DE-PS 717 467 to use synthetic resin foils on a metal base while using synthetic resin as an adhesive. This document also does not relate to flat cast metal parts.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages, particularly the necessity of a manual cutting, which occur in the case of cast metal parts or cast plastic parts because of surface unevennesses.
This and other objects are achieved by a flat cast structural member that is covered with a thin metal sheet or plastic layer.
According to the invention, the surface unevenness which occurs during the casting process of cast metal parts or cast plastic parts and which are, for example, the result of the varying solidification rates of the material, can be avoided. By covering the surface of the flat structural member with a thin metal sheet or a plastic coating, it will now no longer be necessary to manually work out surface unevennesses, ribbings, etc.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are the object of the subclaims.
According to an advantageous further development, the flat structural part is constructed as a cast magnesium part. Cast magnesium parts have a low weight and can be used advantageously in automobile construction.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the flat structural member is constructed as a ribbed fiber-reinforced plastic part (FVK). Materials of this type can be used particularly advantageously in the automobile field for rear lids, engine hoods and fenders. As the result of the covering according to the invention, it is possible in a simple manner to cover sink marks occurring on material suspensions.
The thin metal sheet may advantageously be a steel or aluminum sheet. Such sheets are available at a reasonable price and are of relatively low weight.
The adhesive or coupling layers, under the influence of heat, absorb the expansions of the structural members. As used herein, absorb means to compensate for surface unevenness and irregularities. As a result, particularly the long-term stability of the cast metal part according to the invention can be improved.
The adhesive or coupling layers, under the influence of heat, absorb the expansions of the structural members. As used herein, absorb means to compensate for surface unevenness and irregularities As a result, particularly the long-term stability of the cast metal part according to the invention can be improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.